


gushy gush so soakey

by nuggetfucker3000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I wrote this in 15 minutes and it definitely shows, M/M, future pls do not sue, god i hate myself, this is like super duper hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetfucker3000/pseuds/nuggetfucker3000
Summary: mmmmmmm so like cal gets buttfucked by future and it's super duper hot





	

So like Cal Chuchesta had his meat stick out and all and it was like super duper hot. And like, Future was there too, and he also thought it was like super duper hot. And then, like, Future played with Cal Chuchesta’s DNA rifle and that was like even super duper hotter. 

Why am i writing this

And then Future was all like “Mkay Cal get on your fours so I can stick my ejaculation station in your bumhole” and Cla was all like “oh yeeahh for an omega like me that is super duper ultra hot” and so then Cal got on his knees and then Future stuck his shrimp dick in Cal’s btuthole. 

“Oh, Cal, you’re gushy gush so soakey”

“What? Future wtf that’s kinda weird to say during the sexy times.”

“MMMMM baby you’re so gushy gush.”

“Future I’m starting to feel uncomfortable. . . “

“Mph. . . so soakeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy”

Then Dipthony Shittano walked in on Cal and Future having buttsex and was like “CAL WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS ARE STAINING THE CARPET” and then he gave Future a 3/10 on HNDRXX and then Future got super triggered and left

**Author's Note:**

> would this be considered copyright infringement?


End file.
